A new challenge
by Scarlet Ari Murai Phoenix
Summary: Discontinued. New friends,new foe,and new challenges.Is there even time for love? KaiXOc and a bit of RayXMariah and TalaXOc.
1. Mysterious Bladers

Hi everyone. I hope you like this story. Tell me if you don't or want something to be added. In this story the bladebreakers are all 15 or 14 years old.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the anime Beyblade. Although I do own some Beyblades.  
  
Chapter 1: The Mysterious Bladers  
  
"Let's get the Russia double team tournmaent semifinals started,"yelled A.J Jazzman.  
  
"Okay let's explain the rules for the next three rounds" A.J's partner called (A/N: Does any one know his name?)  
  
"Okay,for the semifinal and final rounds, only two bladers from each teamcan battle at the same time. So choose your teams carefully." A.J explained.  
  
"Wait a minunte, what's this?" A.J's partner asked lookiing over a letter on the table.  
  
"It loos like oone the BBA council have giving permission to one team to only have one blader in the final round."A.J said reading the letter over his partners shoulder.  
  
"What a surprise!!" his partner exclaimed," I guess we should get on with the battles."  
  
"Okay for the semifinals, its the Bladebreakers vs. the All Stars and the Legends vs. the White Tigers." A.J announced" the semifinals start tomorrowso until then get some rest."  
  
After the announcement everyone filed out of the stadium.  
  
Bladebreakers Hotel  
  
"So Kai, who are we going to pair up with for the battles." A guy with long black hair and chinese style clothe said.  
  
"Of course I'll be playing in the final roound" A guy with a baseball cap and dark blue hair said pointing at himself.  
  
" I say that Max and Tyson will be playing the AllStars. Max for defence and Tyson for offence. Ray and I will be playing the finals." Kai said without any emotion.  
  
"But I wanted to play in the finals" Tyson wined  
  
"Well I think Kai's plan is better" A boy said typing on his laptop.  
  
"Let's go sleep and get ready for the battle tomorrow" Ray said and stepped into his room.  
  
"Yeah Yeah" Tyson said and the others followed Rays lead.  
  
With the Legends  
  
"Are you sure?" A girl about 15 asked her younger sister.  
  
" Yes, I wanna battle too, Ari" the 14 year old girl replied.  
  
"Fine Kira" Ari replied " You and I are going to battle the White Tigers and you are to leave the Bladebreakers to me understood?"  
  
"Yes" Kira responded," How do you know they are going to win the All Stars?"  
  
" They are not the champions for nothing,I believe they can out smart the All Stars"  
  
"Good Night, sister" Kira said as she walked out of her sisters room to her own.  
  
"Night" Ari sat down on her bed and took her beyblades from her pockets and studied them.  
  
"Are you two ready for tomorrow?" Ari whispered to her bit beasts  
  
: Of course mistress:  
  
"Scarlet,Winter goodnight" Ari said before drifting off to sleep.  
  
: Sweet Dreams young one: they both responded. 


	2. Tournament Finals

Hi everyone this my second chapter. Tell me if you like it or not. Okay special thanks to the reviewers who reviewed.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade  
  
Story Start  
  
Chapter 2: Tournament Finals  
  
"Okay, everyone this is the day" A.J announced to the roaring crowd.  
  
"In this stadium we have the Bladebreakers vs. the All Starts"  
  
"Its Max and Tyson from the Bladebreakers as. Michael and Emily from the All Stars"  
  
The battle ended with Bladebreakers going to the finals. (I'm lazy)  
  
"They got better" Max said to Tyson as they walked towards their teammate.  
  
"Yeah' Tson agreed.  
  
"Kenny, Ray, wheres Kai?" Max asked looking for their captain.  
  
"He went to check out the other battle" Kenny responded.  
  
"Hey here he comes now" Ray said pointing at Kai wlking over them followed by the bladebreakers.  
  
"Hey Kai" Tyson greeted the boy with two toned blue hair  
  
"Hn" he responded  
  
"Hey Mariah, who won?" Ray asked  
  
"We lost" Gary said  
  
"How, were they that good?" Max asked  
  
"Their battle was finished before I could even get there" Kai responded  
  
"Wow" Tyson gasped  
  
"They must have cheated, cause they beat all their opponents in 10 seconds or less." Lee said  
  
"10 SECONDS!!!!!" Kenny, Tyson, Max, and Ray exclaimed  
  
"Let's hurry or we'll be late for our final match" Kenny said  
  
"Yeah, I want to see the team we're up against" Tyson said  
  
"Let's go" Kai said with a cold expression  
  
"Kenny and the others took seats in the audience to watch the battle while Kai and Ray got ready for their match.  
  
Ari and Kira  
  
"Be careful okay?" Ari told her younger sister ( A/N: I changed her again to 8 years old.) as she draped a brown cloak over her body. The cloak covered her face and reached her ankles.  
  
"Good luck big sister" Kira said and she walked to the stadium and chose a seat next to a boy with glasses and holding a laptop.  
  
"Hey Dizzy, what are the chances that Kai and Ray will win?" he asked to the laptop  
  
"I don't know chief" the laptop responded making Kira gasp in surprise  
  
"Hey, how did the laptop speak?" Kira asked  
  
"Oh hi, I'm Kenny" the boy said, "This is Dizzy, my laptop. It speaks because there's a bit beast traped inside it"  
  
"How?" Kira asked  
  
"I'm not sure" Kenny said, "What's your name?"  
  
"It's Kira" Kira said  
  
"What are you doinf here?" Kenny asked, "Are you cheering for someone, want me to introduce you to my friends later?"  
  
"Sure I'd love to meet your friend friends. I have to ask my sister later" Kira faced thwe stadium.  
  
"Who's your sister?" Kenny asked  
  
"Shh, you'll see her, she's against the beybladebreakers" Kira said still facing the stadim  
  
"Yo-"  
  
"OKAY, this is the final round" A.J yelled to the excited crowd, "In this round it's the captain of the bladebreakers Kai Hiwatari and Ray Kon vs. Ari Phoenix from team Legends  
  
Everyone quieted down as Kai and Ray stepped forward.  
  
"So where's this Phoenix girl where about to face" Ray asked  
  
"She's over here" a voice said  
  
Everyone turned as a cloaked figured walked in front of the other door and took her place across the boys.  
  
"You think you can win a two against one battle?" Kai smirked  
  
"Who says where playing two against one?" the figure asked as she took her cloak off.  
  
Everyone gasp as they saw a girl about 15 withmidnight black hair wearing dark blue jeans and black top.  
  
"Ready?" she smirked as her sapphire blue eyes shined with excitement and she took out two launchers and two beyblades.  
  
"Good luck" Ray said and took out his launcher too.  
  
"Kai just took out his laucher and stared at the girl.  
  
"You'll need it" she smirked  
  
She held two launchers inone hand and the ripcords in the other. (A/N: You can launch two at the same time. Try it I can)  
  
One of her beyblades were red and orange. The other was while and light blue.  
  
3...2...1...LET IT RIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ray: Go Drigger!  
  
Kai: Dranzer  
  
Drigger flew to the middle of the blade and stood there. Dranzer landed a few feet away from Drigger.  
  
Ari: Scarlet, Winter Let's go!  
  
Ray: You have bit beasts? Kai: Interesting  
  
Ari: Scarlet, Winter finish this now!!  
  
A snow white dragon emerged from the blue blade and circled Kai and Ray's creating a whirl wind around the two blades. The phoenix emerged from the red blade and mad flames around the whirl wind creating a wind of fire.  
  
In a few seconds the wind died down and Kai and Ray's blade were toasted.  
  
"EVERYONE!! The Legends have won in 10 seconds flat again!" Brad yelled, "They win the championship"  
  
Ari held up both hands and her beyblades flew in it. She bent to pick her cloak and walked out.  
  
"Okay, before anyone leaves I want to explain that in the next tournament you need a total of five bladders" A.J told the crowd, "With that said the tournament is over"  
  
Everyone stood up clapping  
  
With Kenny  
  
"Kira, that was your sister?" Kenny asked in wonder  
  
"Yeah, I have to go, she'll be waiting for me" Kira said as she stood up.  
  
"We'll go with you" Kenny said as his friends stood up with him.  
  
Ari  
  
Ari was just waiting at the entrance with her younger sister. Kira came out followed by some other people including the two she had just battled.  
  
"Ari!!!" Kira said as she ran towards her sister  
  
"Kira, who are your friends?" Ari eyed each of them  
  
"They wanted to meet you" Kira said  
  
"Let's back to the hotel to talk" Ari said and began to walk with her sister in  
  
"Where's the hotel?" Kenny asked  
  
"The one near the stadium with the rose on it" Kira said  
  
"Hey isn't that our hotel too?" the blond boy asked  
  
"Let's go then" Kira smiled and started to run followed by everyone.  
  
Author notes: Okay that was the second chapter. If you have any ideas them please tell me. Don't forget to review. 


	3. Becoming Friends

Sorry for not posting for so long. Our other story got messed up so me and Hikari got to go fix it again. Well enjoy chapter 3!

Story Start

Chapter 3: Becoming Friends?

" Here we are !" Kira smiled as they opened the door to their lounge.

" Hey, your room's are right across from yours?" Tyson asked

" Then how come we necer say you?" Max asked

" Who knows" Ari shrugged her shoulders and began to enter her room, " Oh, make yourselves at home I guess"

Ari went into her room and came out a few minuntes later dressed in a black top and jean shorts.

" Okay, why don;t we introduce ourselves?" Ari asked as she took a place next to her sister.

" I'm Tyson, the world champ" The guy with a cap on said.

" Conceded" Kira laughed

" Hey!!" Tyson yelled

" Don't mind him, I'm Kenny" The boy with glasses said, " and this is Dizzy"

" Nice to meet you Dizzy" Ari said

" Finally, someone who likes the domputer" Dizzy said making everyone laugh besides Kai and Kenny

" I'm Ray Kon" The boy with long black hair said

" You remind me of someone" Ari thought

" The White Tigers?" Tyson suggested

" Yeah them" Ari said, " They were quite strong

" Have you meet Mariah?" Tyson asked, " Thats Ray's girlfriend

" Oh, really?" Ari asked with a smirk

" No, wait, we're only friends" Ray said with a blush

" Well anyway I'm Max Tate" said a boy with blond hair

" Hi!" Ari smiled

" You look as hyper as my sister" Ari mumbled

" Well I guess you are the captain right?" Ari asked the boy with two toned hair.

" Hn, Kai Hiwatari, captain of the bladebreakers." he looked at the girl

" Adn you must be the strong and silent type" Ari said as he turned back to the others.

" As you already know, or don't, this is Kira. My name is Ari Murai" She said to the group.

" Did you want to ask us something?" Ari looked at the group, " Since you followed my sister"

" Yeah, I want top know how come you and your sister are that good and how you learned how to launch two blades?" Tyson asked

" My sister and I have been practicing since the day we could even hold a blade. My training scheldule is nothing to laugh at. Care to try it, oh champion of the world?" Ari asked with amusement in her eyes

" I f you can do it so can I" Tyson boasted

" Then let's go to the lobby and borrow one of their _special_ beydishes" Kira suggested

" Fine" everyone agreed

As soon as they were at the lobby, Ari dissappeared and returned with a mini remote. They all headed to a different looking beydish with about three holes at the side.

" Woah, I've never seen a dish like this before" Tyson gasped as the rest of the bladebreakers nodded.

" You ready?" Ari asked

" I was borned ready" Tyson shouted

" He is conceded" Ari whispered

" Hurry up!" Tyson shouted

" Fine" Ari pressed a button and the holes on the side of the betdish opened and out shot a red, orange, and black beyblade

" What's the rules?" Tyson asked

" All you have to do is to destroy as namy as you can" Ari responded

" How about a bet?" Kira asked

" What kind of bet?" Max said

" Let's all take a turn and the one who knockes the least out pays for dinner" Kira smiled

" Your on" Ray said as everyone agreed

" Alright free dinner!" Tyson celebrated

" Hn" Kai said but he has a half smirk half smile on his face

" Also Tyson, if you can knock out 10 of the blades, I'll treat you to breakfast, lunch, and dinner for a whole day." Ari said without looking away from the remote

" ALRIGHT!" Tyson shouted earning some glares from people passing by, " FREE ROOD!!!!"

" I don't think you should have done that" Max said, " You don't know how much Tyson can eat."

" Let's get started then" Kira said

" Wait, first I want to know what the colors are for" Kenny asked getting ready to record the battles

" The red ones are super strength, orange is quick speed, and the black ones are a combination of both" Kira explained

" Alright" Tyson said, " Go Dragoon!"

As soon as Tyson launched Dragoon in, all the blades came straight him. Dragon traid to knock them out but another one always seen to interfier,

" You haven't knocked out even one yet" Ari observed as she pressed the botton and 5 more blades came out.

" I'm not ready for more" Tyson called, " That's it, Dragoon Strorm Attack"

A huge strom covered the beydish as Tyson said, " Ha, I bet I took them all out"

The storm lifted to reviel all the blades still spinning and Dragoon was knock out by the black blades"

" What how?" Tyson asked

" All the blades are modified to counter anything that tries to life them although they have light weight disks." Ari explained

" Looks like your paying for dinner" Kira giggled

" Hey they haven't tried yet" Tyson complained pointing to the others

" Fine"

(A/N: I'm tired and my fingures hurt so I'm just going to tell you what happened)

All the others managed to do better then Tyson cause they didn't rush reaklessly into battle.Max managed to knock out 10. Kira got 11. Ray got 12. Kai and Ari tied at 25.

" Looks like your still paying for dinner" Kira laughed

" Not fair" Tyson pouted

" Lets go to that resturaunt across the block" Kira suggest while the others just nodded

" Let's go then" Kira ran with the others trying to catch up to the little girl leaving Kai and Ari walking by themselves at the end.

" Your really strong" Ari said without looking at him

" Hn, I could say the same for you" he replied

" Hey, hurryup you two!" Ray shouted

" Well let's hurry before Tyson eats up everything" Ari grabbed his had as she remembered what Max had said.

" Wha- What do you think your doing?" Kai said as he tried to pull his arm away

" Trying to hurry up" Ari laughed as she began to run.

This time Kai just let her pull him and with her. If Ari would have looked back, she would have seen the blush onn his face.

A/N: Woah, all this in less then 30 minutes. Well there is something I need to ask all you readers. Actually 3 things. By the way, I need a name for a girl that could be partnered up with Tala.

Please vote

1. To have Hillary in this fic or not. Vote yes or no

and

2. Would you like Ari to be kissed by Kai in the next chapter? Vote yes or no

and

3.Should Ray and Mariah kiss somewhere during the next chapter? Vote yes or no

Thank you all for reading. Please review and Vote!


	4. Falling For You

Hey everyone!. Thank you to all those who messaged. I never knew so many people read my story. Well heres the next chapter.

Chapter 4: Falling for You

"How many people?" The waitress asked as they into the resturaunt.

" Umm... let's see, 7 people" Kira smiled

" Okay, this way please" She said as she lead them to a table near the back.

" What would you like to order?" She asked handing them the menu

"I'll just have the spagetti and a coke" Ari smiled and handed her menu back.

" Lets just all order spagetti" Ray suggested and everyone agreed

" Lets see, 7 spagetti, 2 coke, 3 sprite and 2 pepsi, right?" the waitress asked

" Yep" Kira smiled as she left

" So, how did you get into the tournament with only 2 people? Kenny asked

" Oh, our father said that we should experiance on fighting in tournaments" Ari explained

" But how did you get in?" Tyson asked

" Oh, thats easy, daddy's friend is Mr.Dickenson" Kira laughed

" You know Mr.Dickenson?" Tyson asked

" Yeah" Ari responded

Suddenly Ari heard a sound of something spinning before the White Tigers walked to their table.

" Hi Ray!" A pink haired girl ran and gave him a hug.

" Mariah, what are you doing here?" Ray asked turning a bit pink

" We were just about to get something to eat before we go back our hotel" Lee said

Then they proceeded to introduce eachother but I hope I don't have to tell you who they are.

" So you are the team that beated us in less then 10 seconds" Lee said as he held his arms out, " Nice to meet you"

" Charmed" Ari smiled but turned into a frown as she heard the sound again

Kai who saw her frown asked her quietly, " Whats wrong?"

Ari just shook her head and said, "Kira, stay here, I'm going to check out something"

"Okay" Kira smiled and started to talk to Mariah

Ari walked out of the resturaunt without knowing that Kai had began to follow her.

They kept on walking until they came to what looked like a vacant alley.

Ari stopped and Kai hid behind some boxes to keep out of sight.

" Tala, I know you are here! Come out!" Ari said surprising Kai

" Hehehe, so we meet again" Tala said stepping out of the shadows

" Not voluntary" Ari retorted

" Tsk Tsk Tsk, is that a way to talk to your old time friend?" Tala smirked

"We were never friends" Ari retorted

"You can come out now Kai" Tala said out of no where

"What? Kai ins't here, what are you talking about" Ari asked confused

" I'm right here" Kai said walking out from behind the boxes

" You know each other?" Ari asked

"He's my...

Sorry peoples. I promice to make another one as soon as I can. But there is no garentees because of homeworks and all. Please rate and message.


	5. There For Me

Sorry Everyone, it took me a long time to do this chapter because of everything. I think my computer might have a virus or hacker. I don't know yet. Well I finally got this chapter done. I don't own Beyblade.

He's your who!

"He's my...fiancée" Ari said

"What!" said the others shocked (I don't remember if they were there or not but now they are) except for Kira

"You finally admitted it, Love?" Tala smirked

"Never! We called the engagement off years ago" Ari clenched her teeth

"How did this happen?" Kai asked

"Sissy, how did he find us?" Kira asked hiding behind Max

"My father, got into debt, Boris promised him money if I help them." Ari explained, "As soon as my father found out that he was only using us, we broke all ties and left"

"So you're telling me that-"

"She and I were engaged to be married" Tala said, "Before her idiotic father found out the plan"

"What plan?" Tyson asked

"We would use her to control her father into doing everything we wanted" Tala smirked

"Bastard…" Ari growled

"I guess I over stayed my time" Tala started to walk off, "Oh and Ari, if you ever want to see your father safe again, you will enter the next tournament"

"Wh-" Was all Ari got out before he disappeared

"Daddy?" Kira asked

"Damn!" Ari said as she fell on her knees tearing up a bit, "I thought we lost them"

(Okay people, this might be a bit Oc)

Kai walked up to Ari and carefully placed his hand on her shoulder. Ari turned around and cried on his shoulder.

"Ray, take everyone back to our hotel room, I'll make sure that Ari's alright" Kai commanded

"You sure you are going to be alright?" Ray asked

"Yeah, now go!" Kai said as the rest followed Ray back to the hotel

As soon as they left, Kai turned to the sobbing girl in his arms, "You alright?"

"I-I think so" Ari said as she wiped her eyes

"Shh…its alright" Kai said as he lead her to a park close by. They stood on the hill under the star full sky and full moon.

"I promise that I won't let anyone hurt you ever again" he whispered as he pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you Kai" Ari said hugging him back

(People, when its _italicized _means Ari's thoughts. **Bold **means Kai's. When its **_Bold and Italicized _**means both okay?")

**Why am I hugging her?**

_Why did he comfort me? He seems cold in the beginning._

She surprised me when we first met He surprised me when we first met Why does this feel so right? This seems so wrong but feels so right 

Kai loosened the embraced and looked straight into Ari's eyes as he leaned closer

Am I going to kiss her? Is he going to kiss me? Will she reject me? Do I want this? Forget this, I have to take a chance 

And their lips met

This feeling is something I never felt before I never want this to end I'm so glad I met you 

**You are the one person that I never dreamed of having in my life. **

Please let this moment last I never want this to end… 

Okay people. That was all. This chapter and chapter 4 was suppose to be one whole chapter but oh well. Thank you to all those who have reviewed this story. I promise that me and Aqua-chan will have another fanfic coming out as soon as we decide when to post it and if we want to post it at all. Its not about Beyblade. Look down there for a sneak preview.

Sneak Preview

My friend and I know a story that no one else will believe in. it was about Scarlet Phoenix and Aquatic Dragon. They saw those two were the ugliest monsters. Some say they are skilled thieves and ruthless killers, but we know the true story and we will reveal it to you.

My friend and I, her name is Kira Maxwell. She has long chestnut brown hair that reaches her mid back. It was wavy and shines in the sun. She also has violet eyes. We've been friends since forever. My name is Ari Murai. I have straight raven black hair that reaches my butt with blood red streaks in it. I have midnight blue eyes with a bit of white swirls. People tell me that it reminds them of a lake under a big full moon. We had normal lives until that one day that that we embarked on a journey that we didn't know we would have.

Okay people. Tell me if you want to read it. Its actually better then it sounds. You'll get to see your favorite anime characters. And maybe even vote for the pairings that come out. Please review this story. Thanks!


End file.
